


Cassie

by AllTimeAlex



Category: Chase Atlantic (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeAlex/pseuds/AllTimeAlex
Summary: They're Australian and wanting to be different than other Australian bands....But one fan changes a lot for themCassie....





	Cassie

 

*2017*  
*Mitchel*  
"Thank you, Vancouver !!" I shout into the mic sweating and happy as could be, looking around at all the fans in the packed room screaming, holding up signs and crying reaching for us. This is what I love doing as I walk towards them and the screams get louder I reach my hand out "Thank you guys so much! we love you!" I walk back following Clinton and Christian.  
I grab a water and sit on the couch backstage "where'd Christian go?" looking around for him "Oh Alex called him he's on the bus" my brother says as he puts his saxophone away "which we have to head out" I nod as I get up and we start chatting heading towards the bus when Seb stops me "Mitch this is for you" he hands me a purple envelope with the name

  
Cassie...

"Oh, thanks Seb" he nods and heads back. "what does it say?" my brother pesters me "Chill dude" smacking his hand as I head to the bus but we open the doors and Christian storms out with his phone clutched close to his ear and to be honest we've never seen him this pissed "Listen Alex I know this tour is hard! you think it's not hard for me too!" he starts looking in his pocket then looks over at us, cursing under his breath as I can hear Alex crying and trying to scream.  
This is sad I've never seen them fight like this I turn to look at Clinton and he whispers, " we have to help" I nod "Just later if we talk now he might sock one of us" my brother nods and goes into the bus. I turn to see Christian waving his hands around yelling, but I turn my attention to our manager coming towards me "Hey Jaime" I wave leaning against the bus "Mitchel do you mind telling me why Christian is waving and screaming like a madman into his phone?" he turns to me raising his eyebrow at me. "Well you see him, and Alex is kind of.... fighting?" I shrug my shoulders as he just sighs "Well can you get him to calm down and get on the bus we leave soon" I nod as he walks back.

Shit...   
Christian walks up on the bus then comes out two minutes later with a pack of cigarettes in his hand, resting his phone between his ear and shoulder he quickly lights it grabbing his phone again with his opposite hand, exhaling as the smoke disappears.

"Okay Alex you've been yelling at me for twenty minutes straight now when I told you that I was going back on tour and you were supportive!” he flicks his cig towards the ground as he rolls his eyes “Yes babe I know” he turns to me and looks back at the ground. He puts the cigarette to his lips and slowly exhales “Yes I know listen love I got to go the bus is leaving soon, okay bye” he shoves his phone in his pocket as he throws his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his shoe.   
“sorry, you had to hear that man” he sighs as he puts his hand on my shoulder and walks into the bus.

I just stand there stunned “Don’t worry man I’m going to help you” Clinton snaps me out of my thoughts “Mitchel come on we’ll leave without you” he pats my head “Okay chill I’m coming” I laugh and enter the bus seeing Christian sprawled out on the couch and my brother is on his phone it’s so quiet when its usually never.

I look at Clint and he just shrugs his shoulder when I motioned towards him, I go back and shower quick and change into some ripped jeans and a black V-neck not much to my surprise they both are in the same place doing the same thing except Christian is asleep, so I sit next to Clinton “where are we headed next?” I ask in between yawns he looks up at me “Jaime said something about Ontario is our last show in Canada I nod “well I’m going to head to bed, wake me when we get there” he looks up from his phone “Okay but mom wants to see you”.  
I tilt my head and he turns his phone to out mom on face time “My baby!” she says, and I wave “Hi mom” I smile “How are my boys?” I look at Clinton

“We are great” she smiles “How’s Christian?” I keep the smile “He’s okay just a little jet lag” It's not a lie just not the whole truth “Well mom I’m going to head to bed” she smiles “Okay I love you guys!” “We love you too!” we both say waving as Clinton end the call.   
I turn to Christian who’s still passed out “Damn that boy can sleep through anything” Clinton says taking his shirt off heading to the bathroom “Give him some slack man” I grab a blanket from his room and throw it over him, turning the lights off and heading into my room stripping into my boxers and my shirt getting into bed and passing out shortly after.

* 9:00 am*   
“Wake up Bro!” I feel someone shaking me violently, making me feel sick I smack whatever is doing it “Ow!” I start to wake up and see Clinton holding his cheek a few feet away from me “Damn man I’m sorry” I say as he just walks out. This is going to be a long day…I think as I get dressed quick throwing on some skinnies and a sweatshirt, trying to find my converse. Quickly finding them in the hallway

I walk out into the main room seeing Clinton and Jaime talking I am about to ask where Christian is, but I feel an arm around my shoulders “Hey man ready for the show!” I turn and see Christian flashing is usual smile “Of course!” I put my hand on his shoulder “When will we be there?” Clinton pipes in “about fifteen minutes” I nod and sit on the couch putting my legs on top of his.   
I expect him to throw my legs off, but he just looks at me rolling his eyes and starts talking to Christian “Hey man did you ever open that letter?” Clinton turns to me causing Christian to do the same “letter?” Christian asks, “I think he got another fan letter” Clinton replies. 

“Dude you need to open it” Christian jumps landing next to me on the couch “I will after tonight’s show,” I say shoving it in my pocket. “Guys we are here” Max our driver says we all get up “Ready guys?”. I say they both nod and smile we get off the bus Christian says, “When’s the show” he looks around not really seeing anyone. “8:00 but its 7 right now so we have time” I add as we all walk in onto the stage looking and seeing this place could hold 2,000 people.   
“Let’s get mics on them and run through it all!” Jaime yells and not a minute later people are clipping mics onto us getting our instruments ready. “Now each of you picks a song to do then we will do three or four more,” Jaime says writing some shit down I just roll my eyes yeah, he’s our manager but he can be annoying.

“Okay Christian we can do your's first” I grab the mic tilting the mic stand towards me as I turn to my left and smiling resulting in him smiling back “Thanks, man can we do Into It?” I nod “Let's go, boys,” I say as they start to play.   
As my part ends Christians starts “I’ve been on the road since I was sixteen, they don’t really know how I see things” I just listen to him as I start to dance around. “But I’m into it I’m into this mental pressure got me popping pills and shit” I sing still dancing around finally Clinton starts playing as we sing the rest of the song.   
“That was great guys!” Jaime says, “Next song?” He asks, “Dude you pick” Christian looks at me “Okay let’s do Why Stop Now” we smile as we start to sing “Once I pull this trigger off you’ll be begging me to stop” I sing as I jump around, smiling

This is what I love doing…

  
After we sing Cassie Clinton's favorite song we take a break. “Great job you guys so after we sing those three you’ll sing Ozone, Obsessive, Swim and Consume” he finishes “Wait we can’t do Consume without-” I’m cut off by “Hey boys!” Goon Des Garcons walks on stage high fiving us all “great to see you guys again” he says, “You guys look exhausted” he adds seeing us sweaty and tired “Nah man we are fine just need a little break is all” Christian says resting his guitar on the stand walking off the stage. “Is he okay?” Goon asks, “Well he and Alex have been getting into a lot more arguments since the tour is almost ending,” Clinton says putting his sax in its case.   
Goon shakes his head “Have you guys tried to help?” I put my mic back on the stand “Yeah actually we have a plan since the tour has few more days we set up a romantic spot send a note to each of them to meet us there when it will just be them. I know they will make up.” I say proudly sitting on the edge of the stage Clinton and Goon nod “that actually might workman” my brother says sitting next to me. “It has to anyway” I respond.

“Speaking of Christian, where is he?” Goon asks, “Probably smoking one,” I say swinging my feet “I’ll go get him,” Clinton says getting up and walking towards the back exit. About ten minutes later Christian comes in looking pissed as hell I turn to look at Clinton and he looks just as annoyed I don’t dare ask what happened “well ready to go through this song guys!” Goon says, jumping up trying to lighten the mood.   
Christian runs his hand through his hair and grabs his guitar, exhaling and looking towards us “Yeah” the three of us look at each other I grab my mic “Let’s go, guys!” I say jumping around. After we run through it we get off the stage and just rest until it’s showtime we start to hear the talking and laughing as they start to fill in the room “It’s Showtime” I whisper as we enter the stage and the screams get louder and louder, throughout the show the fans all sang all it was great I am sad our tour is coming to an end.

  
Standing there sweating and looking at everyone “Thank you Ontario!” I say into the mic as the fans wave “That was a great show” Christian says sitting down on the couch trying to catch his breath. I sit down by him wiping the sweat off my face “I agree this tour has been awesome guys” I add looking at both of them smiling wide Clinton nods “But I’m glad we can go home soon” I nod as we are all talking Jaime comes up “Okay guys the tour has finally ended” as Jaime talks I look behind Christian to Clinton and I give him the look he responds by nodding. “Well I’m heading to the bus,” I say getting up and quickly getting on the bus “Okay finally to open that letter” I pull it out of my pocket and open the purple envelope to find a two-page letter. I sit on the couch and start to read 

  
“ _Hello Guys my name is Cassie I just wanted to write this letter I don’t know if you’ll ever get it but you guys are my idols ever I’ve been to so many of your concerts and I am going through so much especially with a drug addiction and me have really tried to stop but I can’t your song Cassie really speaks to me and every time I hear your guys voice or see your face it all goes away. Thanks to you three that I want to stop the addiction before I knew about you all I didn’t want to live anymore but your music means so much to me and I love you three I_  …”

  
I read the rest and I don’t even realize I’m in tears until I feel a hand on my shoulder “’Hey Mitchel you okay??” I look up and see Christian with a worried look painted on his face. I close my eyes and wipe the tears from my eyes trying to calm myself before I try to speak “Yeah I got this fan's letter in our last show and I finally got to read it, just made me a little emotional” I fold the letter “Can I read it?” I nod and hand it to him as I get up and get something to drink. I turn around and he’s crying. "dude, we have to find Cassie" he gets up giving the letter back to me he puts his hands on my shoulders "we do" he lets me go as Clinton and Jaime come in talking "okay guys the last show is in Brisbane!" we all throw our hands up in the air "Home!" we all shout in unison. Jaime laughs "We figured why not you guys earned it" he concludes as he leaves the bus.

"I can't wait to go home," Christian says he leaves the bus to smoke one "So everything ready for their date?" Clinton scouts towards me I nod "Yeah I rented our the restaurant for them" we fist bump "Well I'm going to shower" I say going to the bathroom. Letting some of hot water hit my back and immediately calming down well at least we are going home soon as soon as I get out and dressed  I see Christian strumming his guitar, laughing at whatever my brother said "Hey man" Clinton says in between laughs  I cock my head to the side still drying my hair "I have a feeling I don't really want to know" they both look at each other then back at me.

Shrugging their shoulders "Well I'm going to head to bed" Christian says getting up and putting his guitar away "Night" he says covering his mouth and leaving. I sit by Clinton "I finished writing the letters to each other them and sent the one to Alex" I throw the towel on the couch and put my feet up. Clinton just nods "What were you two laughing about?" I fully turn to him and cross my legs "Well why you were in the shower Christian came in madder than shit so after some yelling and trying to calm him down I distracted him by telling him something funny and it worked" I smile my brothers always been like that, he knows how to cheer anyone up. 

"You're the best brother" I hug him at first he'a kinda surprised then he hugs me back "So are you M" we talk through the night and end up getting a text from Alex about how excited she was going on a date with Christian "I really hope this works" Clinton says as his face is focused on his phone, replying to her. "She's really excited" he smiles "She's always been like a sister to me since they started dating" I nod as I put my hands under my head and rest my feet on Clinton. We both turn our heads when Christian runs in looking happier than shit "Alex texted me asking if she wanted to go on a date when we get home" he spins around grinning from ear to ear it really is nice seeing him so happy.

"That's great man" I get up and put my hand on his shoulder just as I was going to say something Jaime comes in louder than hell, of course, he's a morning person "Good Morning boys are you ready for the last concert of the tour?" I turn around and rub my temples with my fingertips "Yeah great man could you please just not be so you in the morning" I rub my head and yawning "let me guess you guys stayed up all night again?" I set down his coffee to cross his arms "Come on J, of course, we did well me and Clinton did Christian got some sleep but he's been smiling like an idiot for an hour now" J turns to see Christian smiling like an idiot strumming his guitar "Do I want to know why?".

He returns his gaze to me I nod, leaning in and whispering "Christian is going on another date with Alex" I turn and laugh "Hey man I haven't seen her in a while I miss my girl and are we stopped yet I need to smoke one" J nods yeah we arrived at the hotel I checked you guys in. Since the concert isn't until 8 you guys can go wherever I sent over two cars so you drive on your own" we all stop and smile, hugging J "Thank you!" we say in sync he just laughs and nods "just be back at 7:30" we nod.

I run to the back and quickly throw on a white v-neck, jean jacket, black jeans, and my white vans. "Ready Clint" he turns and nods flicking the keys around his finger I grab a monster from the fridge and head out to the car "Wow" I aw at the nice car trying to ignore the paparazzi at least they aren't in our faces they try to hide but that's something they can't do I shake my head and get in the passenger seat as Clinton steps on the gas "this is nice" I put my hand out the window feeling the sun on my face "You okay Clinton" I turn to look at him "Yeah it's just really nice to be home" I smile "Why don't we surprise Mom!" he smiles and nods "that's a great idea!" we head towards our house as we pull up we just look at the house we both grew up in after what seemed like forever Clinton says "ready?" I nod as we both walk up to the door and I knock after about a minute  

 

Mom's face lights up and she starts immediately crying as she runs grabbing both of into her big hug "My two boys!" she yells through her cries "We missed you mom" we both say as she lets go "I'm so happy to see you two "Is Taylor here?" Clinton asks but mom shakes her head "No he's out taking some pictures for work" she has her back turned to us as she makes tea "As much as I am to have all of my three boys in the same area did something happen on tour?" we both look at each other "Of course not mom tour ends today and J just so happened to plan our last stop here" she smiles big "I'm so happy" she brushes her long black hair out of her face "how long do you two have?" I look at my phone "four hours so is dad around?" I ask looking around. "Oh no hey went out with one of his buddies he should be home soon tho!" she spins around we just laugh. 

We sit down on the couch and catch her up on everything that's happened on tour "And that's all I believe" she's kind of shocked "Aw poor Christian he's like another son to me"  I gulp "It is a nice thing you did for him and Alex tho I am proud of my boys" she pulls us into another hug "You can't believe how much I missed you two" we hug her back "I know Mom but we are here now- I am cut off by the sound of the door opening and Taylor walking in "Hey Mom do we have any-" he stops when he sees us "Mitchel??? Clinton???" we stand up and nod as he runs towards us getting us both in a big bear hug "H-hey man" I say as he hugs us tighter "You guys are home" he whispers I pat his back and hug him back "yeah J let us this be the last place four our tour to end" I smile as I walk to the kitchen, grabbing a water another hour and a half passes by with us eating as a family dad showed up a little after Taylor did it really was nice to have this it really does feel like it's been too long. 

I look down seeing its 7:20 I elbow Clinton and show him the time he quickly bolts up shit he whispers I get up and quickly put my shoes on we both are running like idiots our mom cocks her head "are you boys okay?" she stops the movie and the other two look at us "Yeah well we have a concert in a half hour" she bolts up "well you two need to get going then she helps us. "Okay boys you two have fun and tell me how it is" she says leaning against the front door frame we both nod and quickly get in the car "I love you!" she yells and we wave as we disappear down the corner "crap crap crap" Clinton says I look down and its 7:45 "shit shit shit" I say "if we don't get there soon" Clinton steps on the gas and quickly finds a shortcut within another five minutes.

We arrive to see Christian leaning up against the building smoking one "Where were you two?" he flicks the end of his cigarette "we just went to see our mom" I say catching my breath. "well it's good J isn't around" Christian says putting the cig up to his lips and I nod "We'll you inside" I wave to him as Clinton and me go onto the stage and I just sit on the stage as I watch Clinton get his saxophone out after about two minutes we have mics on us and Christian is tuning up "So do you think Cassie will be here?" Christian asks I nod and lean the mic towards me "I just have a feeling she will plus I plan on doing something towards the end of the show. Christian and Clinton just look at each other and nod "Well if you insist then I'm behind you" Clinton says just waiting. I smile. 

In the middle of the show I exhale and scan the crowd as the song ends "Hey everyone!" they scream and wave I pull out the letter "I got this fan letter and was immediately moved is Cassie here?" it goes quiet until a small voice pipes up "Me" I scan the crowd until a small girl in the third row "Let her in the front" she slowly comes to the front just shocked I reach my hand out to her and I pull her up on the stage she's a small skinny girl with short lavender hair and deep blue eyes I hug her "You are so strong Cassie" I look into her eyes and she shakes as she cries latching onto me "T-thank you" she tries to get out. I wrap an arm around and grab the mic with the other "I suggest we sing Cassie" I say and the crowd agrees "Cassie would you like to sing it with me?" she nods we sing it together jumping around and I twirl her around a few times the show finally ends and I ask Cassie to stay back for a bit she agrees.

"Your letter moved all of us" she side smiles and looks down "I-I'm not proud of it but your music helped so much I'm four months clean" I pick her up and hug her she smiles and clings to me "I"m so proud of you Cas" I let her go "so doyouthinkIcouldhangoutwithyouguys" she says quickly "What is it, love?" I asked taking my mic off "C-could I hang out with you guys?" I smile and turn to the others they both rest their elbows on my shoulders "Well duh dude!" Christian says and Clinton agrees "Yeah of course!" she jumps up and down "My idols are actually talking to me," she says to herself but I hear it. "Yeah our manager booked us a hotel a few blocks down, I booked you a room next to us" I put my phone in my pocket as we get on the bus. 

We get to know more about her and she is honestly the sweetest thing? she's 20 just like me and her family isn't the greatest to her but I am so proud of her for how strong she is I haven't known her three hours and I can already tell she's so strong. "Well we are here" I get up and see that she's holding my hand but let's go when she sees I've noticed, "Oh no need you can hold my hand" we quickly run into the hotel I go up to the front desk and a lady looks up "last name Cave I booked a room" she nods and hands me the key as we head to our room "Okay Christians is 642, Mine and Clinton's is 640 and yours is 639 I say as we exit the elevator. I can just see how much she's been through just by looking into her eyes and it hurts me I will try to help as much as I can I snap out of it when Cassie stops in front of a room reading 639 "Oh" I rub my neck with the back of my hand "I really can't thank you guys enough for what you've done for me" I smile "of course".

I hand her the key she nods and hugs me one more time "Good night Cas if you need me to wake me up okay?" She nods and I ruffle her hair. "Thank you" she smiles and her dimples pop out "of course for our biggest fan," I say and watch her go into her room. I turn and go into mine I hear the shower I know I should take one but I'm dead tired I shake my head and quickly change. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. 

 

_I'm so proud of you.....Cassie_

 

Much Love x 


End file.
